An optical imaging device of the retinal function (OID-RF) developed and tested in Phase I will be used to image 30 human subjects. The objective of this application is to determine the sensitivity and specificity for detecting nerve fiber loss through optical imaging of retinal function. OID-RE measures the change in the reflectance of the retina that occurs as a result of the changes in oxyhemoglobin saturation in response to the metabolic demands of active neurons. The proposed OlD-RF exploits recent technological advances in high sensitivity charge coupled device (CCD) cameras and multispectral imaging. OID-RF provides an objective, quantitative means of localizing information in the form of a functional image of neuronal activity across the retina. The proposed project will assemble, test, and apply a new commercial OID-RF. In parallel the Phase I prototype will be used to embark on an extensive human subject test at the University of Iowa. The specific aims are to document the sensitivity of OID-RF for detecting NFL. 20 patients with diagnosed visual field loss due to the nerve fiber loss will be imaged and their NFL damage optically measured. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE